This project develops and applies a new geometry of biological shape that gives a natural and efficient description to a variety of biological objects at vastly differing levels: chromosomes, cells, organs, organisms. Applications are to (1) automation of shape analysis for diagnosis and taxonomy, (2) the psychology and neurophysiology of shape processes in vision and (3) the description and understanding of organ and organismic development.